mithea and miahirahiaiahaiahiahaia sexy time feat gyrop zeplo
by AzamaAndLingFanAccount
Summary: mirtha and miaraiah do the large sex with special guest gyrooo zemplio


I thought this up at work

It's sinful

I'm sorry

It was a quiet day in Dio's mansion in Cairo city Egypt. Motta was being a lazy shit and lounging on a couch instead of doing her fucking job and killing the Joestar group

She was reading Steel Ball Run cause Marah is not a causal and she reads the manga like a cool person. She was masturbaking to Gyro Zeppeli even tho she was kinda in public because Maraih don't give a fuck and the only person in the room; N'dude was too blind to hear her fingering herself

However, little did Maribelle know she was being watched by Mithra, who is hella gay btw

"Fuck how I wish I was Maryahs fingers" Mithra said getting really horny

She had a crush Marba for a while but she was too afraid of rejection to pronounce her love. But today was different, today she would confess her love

Mithra made her way over to Marva

"Marea take your hand out of your pee hole I have something to tell you!"

Marvelh obliged

Okay Mithra just play it cool, don't sound weird

"MARTH I WANT YOUR WOMAN JUICE IN MY MOUTH"

FUCK

Mariahia furrowed her brows, "lmao Mithra are u gay"

Mithra started crying

"No mitts it is okay, it's ok to be gay, right N,duel?"

"I'm sorry I can't hear you, I'm blind"

Mithra sniffled "okay good I thought you were gonna make fun of me"

"Nah"

"Wanna Fuck?"

"Yeah okay, I'm kinda bored anyways"

Mitras heart was going bump bump bump as she took Marha to her bedroom

Mareheh lied down on the bed and began removing her clothes, which wasn't hard cause she wears like barely anything

"Moargh I didn't know you were gay like me" Midler said as she took off her Partrick Starfish Bra

Marfla shrugged "not really, I like old sexy buff guys but I experiment every now and again"

"Oh. Well I'll be your sexy old man" Mithra said very sexy like

"Mithra don't be fucking weird"

"Oh" Mithra said as Market began sucking her milk beads

"Oh~ Oh~ don't stop Murba"

Markiah slowly moved her hand down and began to finger Mithra, and Mithra began to fondle Marhes boob nipples making them all hard and she was moaning and stuff

Meanwhile Diar was watching from the door and he was getting really hard, so he reached down to grab his dick and jack off like a fucking loser, but Diar had not yet mastered Jonathan's body so Jonathan's other hand slapped his wrist and made a 'tsk tsk' with his finger. Jonathan's body began walking away as Diar let out a sad and longing "Wrrrryyyy..."

Back to the sexy times Marhhha had Mithra pinned down and was sucking her cunt

"Ahhh~ Ahhhh~ M-Marrea! I'm gonna..."

Mithra came and it came out like water out of a Dolphins blow hole. Yes.

Mithra lay panting, she looked into the amber eyes of Maiah

"Maraih I'm going to eat your ass"

"Wtf Mitrga"

"Not actually eat it, like I'm just gonna finger fuck your ass"

"Mithra this is kinda a turn off, assholes are for pooping not fucking, you weirdo"

Mithra pouted. "Okay sorry, I'll just lick your woman hole then"

"K"

Mithra leaned but blushed all red like

"Marena c-can I suck your pubic hair?"

"Mithra you need therapeutic help, but I just remembered I forgot to shave, so do it for me k?"

So Mithra got the shaver and shaved Marhar all sexy like and then placed kisses down her neck to her coochie, and worked her tongue in like a pro

Within minutes she had reduced Mariahan to a moaning mess

Mithra was so happy to pleasure the woman she loved

Marh was close to cumming

"Joseph! Don't stop!"

Mithra stopped causing Marheg to make a confused noise

"Wtf"

"What"

"Did you... Did you just fucking call me Joseph?"

"Uh, maybe you misheard me"

"You fucking cunt! Were you imagining Joestar the whole time?!"

"Yeah but if it makes you feel better it got weird when you said you wanted to eat my ass"

"You ass I'm leaving" Mithra said crying and she ran away in tears

"Wait Mithra! I haven't cum yet!"

But Mithra was gone you goof, she hopes you break your pelvis

"Well looks like it's just you and me Gyro" Mumbo said as she pulled out a picture of the cowboy

"Nyo ho!" Said the picture

The fucking end


End file.
